


I'm in love with you and all your little things

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Robert, Insecurities, M/M, Reassuring Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert's feeling insecure about his body. Aaron reassures him, and tells him that he's perfect the way he is.





	I'm in love with you and all your little things

 

 Robert looked at himself in the mirror. he hated his body, he hated the way he looked. his stomach was podgy, his legs were flabby and his arms were too. 

 

His cheeks were chubby, he just hated everything about himself, and every time he looked at himself in the mirror. 

 

 It reminded him of all off his flaws and everything that he disliked about himself, and it just made him cringe. every single time,   

 

Because he knew that deep down, he couldn't change any of those things.

no matter how hard he tried too, he just couldn't... 

 

He just looked at himself in disgust. what have you become he thought, 

 

 What did Aaron ever see in you eh? You're nothing. but a ugly, fat, worthless piece of shit! 

 

Your nothing! and you'll always be nothing! 

 

he look at himself in the mirror and tears threatened to spill from eyes, 

but he held them back.

 

Because he wasn't going to cry. he wasn't, because he was stronger than that,  

 

He wasn't going to let his negative thoughts take over and get the better of him. 

because he was stronger than that, 

 

And he wasn't going to let his flaws get to him.

because he was better than that, 

 

 He was so busy looking at himself in the mirror. he didn't see his husband walk in the room, 

 

''Rob i-'' Aaron started to say but he stopped when he saw Robert's facial expression, 

 

Aaron walked behind Robert and he rested his chin on his shoulder, 

 

''What's wrong?'' he said his voice full of worry. as he gently rubbed his hand over Robert's upper arm,

 

''I-it's nothing'' Robert responded his voice a bit wobbly as he spoke. 

 

 Aaron sighed. a little frustration in his tone,  

 

'' Don't insult my intelligence Rob'' he said firmly ''i know what i saw, so come on out with out''

 

Robert just sighed in response, 

 

''It's nothing...'' he said kind of deadpan. 

 

Aaron took a deep breath to calm himself,

 

 ''It's obviously not nothing if it's making you this upset Robert'' he said, 

 

 Robert didn't say anything. he just continued to look at at himself in the mirror, 

 

 Aaron took his hand off of Robert's shoulder and he started to walk towards the bed, 

 

 ''Come'' he said  ''Come and sit next to me'' 

 

Robert pulled his shirt back down. he walked away from the mirror, and he sat down next to Aaron on the bed. 

 

''What's up?'' he said, 

 

Robert didn't say anything. he just looked towards the door instead, 

 

Aaron cupped Robert's face with his hands ''Look at me Rob'' he said ''Look at me'' 

 

After a few seconds Robert turned his head and he looked Aaron in the eyes. 

 

Once Aaron knew that he had Robert's full undivided attention he spoke up, 

 

''What's wrong?'' Aaron said concern colouring his tone. 

 

Robert sighed. 

 

 ''It's just..'' he said, 

 

''It's just what?'' Aaron said.  

 

 Robert took a deep breath and he felt more at ease,

 

''Do you love me Aaron?'' Robert said, 

 

And that broke Aaron's heart. because why would Robert say that? 

 

''Your my husband Robert'' Aaron said ''Of course i love you, why would you even say that?'' 

 

Robert closed his eyes and sighed, 

 

''B-because i'm ugly, fat, worthless-'' he said but Aaron cut him off mid sentence. 

 

''No!'' Aaron said firmly ''You not fat, or ugly, or worthless or any of those things. so don't even say that'' 

 

Robert looked down and he shook his head in response,

 

''Yes... yes i am'' Robert said shakily. 

 

''No your not'' Aaron said ''Your kind, your caring, your beautiful, your courageous, your patient, your loyal, 

your compassionate, your perseverant, and last by not least your a fantastic Dad''' 

 

 Robert just looked at his hands, 

 

''No... no i'm not'' Robert said ''I'm a complete car crash and you know it''  

 

Aaron sighed. 

 

''You know that's not true'' he said, 

 

''But... but it is though..'' Robert said.  

 

''No it's Rob'' Aaron said ''So why would you say that, 

 

''Because it's true, that's why'' Robert said. 

 

''No... no it's not'' Aaron said ''In fact, you couldn't be further from the truth''

 

Robert didn't say anything. he just fiddled with his fingers and stared at the floor, 

 

The room was silent for a minute. that was until Robert broke it, 

 

Robert's breath hitched in his throat and a rogue tear slipped down Robert's cheek. 

 

Aaron noticed this and he gently rubbed his hand up and down Robert shoulder, 

 

''Hey don't cry'' Aaron said soothingly. as he continued to rub circles into Robert's shoulder,

 

 ''I-I'm sorry'' Robert said. 

 

''Don't be daft'' Aaron said ''You've got nothing to be sorry for ok, nothing''' 

 

but Robert just buried his head in hands. and sniffed, and let out a rather shaky breath,

 

 ''C'mere'' Aaron said. 

 

After a few seconds Robert took his head out of his hands and he crawled into Aaron embrace, 

 

Robert buried his head into Aaron's shoulder. he wrapped his arms around Aaron's middle, and he just full out sobbed. 

 

Aron took his arms and he wrapped them around Robert. and rubbed his back soothingly, 

 

"Sssh sssh it's okay It's okay" Aaron said as he continued to rub circles into Robert's back. "I'm here" 

 

 They stayed like that for a while. Aaron just rubbing circles into Robert's back, and whispering comforting things into Robert's ear,

while Robert just buried his face in Aaron's shoulder and cried. 

 

After a while Robert sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal, 

 

After about a minute Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up.

 

''You okay'' Aaron said suddenly,

 

Robert sniffed and he nodded ''Yeah'' he said.

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

they stayed like that for a little while longer and then they both re-positioned themselves and sat up, 

 

''I love you Rob'' Aaron said . he paused for a second and then he spoke up

 

''In fact, Let me show you what i love about you yeah''

 

Robert nodded jerkily, 

 

 ''I love your face'' Aaron said, as he ran his hand across Robert's cheek. 

 

  ''I love your eyes. i love how bluey green they are, i love how they shine and twinkle in the light'' 

 

''I love your freckles'' Aaron said ''And I love how they glow in the sunlight'' 

 

 ''I love your arms, i love how buffed they are'' 

 

  ''I love your chest. i love how toned it is'' Aaron said, as he ran his hand across Robert's chest, 

 

 ''i also love your stomach'' Aaron said as he ran his hand over Robert's abdomen ''It's the absolute definition of perfect'' 

 

 ''I love your thighs'' Aaron said running his hand over his upper leg, ''I think their gorgeous'' 

 

there was a couple of seconds of silence and then Aaron spoke up again.

 

''Do you know what'' Aaron said ''I just love your whole goddamn body''  

 

''You do?'' Robert said. 

 

''Yeah i do'' Aaron beamed ''Because i'm love with you and all your little things'' 

 

Robert smiled at that, 

 

''Really?'' he said. 

 

Aaron nodded,

 

''Yes really'' he said.

 

And then he placed a kiss to the top of Robert's forehead, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
